¿Que ves en mi?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Drabble] The Joker nunca daba sus razones, porque siempre eran como explicar un buen chiste pero por otro lado ¿Qué ve en ella? Y ¿Ella que ve en él?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Batman_ **no** _me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de DC_ _comics._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Tercer fanfic de The Joker x Harley Quinn, se cómo es la relación de esta pareja xD quizás un poquito lo saque de la personalidad del Joker o sea algo Ooc tampoco tanto… "Letra cursiva entre comillas son pensamientos". Inspirado un poco con el comic de "La Broma Asesina", y un poco con las series animadas de Batman, "Mad Love"._

 **Summary:** _[Drabble] The Joker nunca daba sus razones, porque siempre eran como explicar un buen chiste pero por otro lado ¿Qué ve en ella? Y ¿Ella que ve en él?_

* * *

 **¿Qué ves en mí?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus orbes azul cielo estaban cristalizados por la acumulación de lágrimas que desbordaban hasta humedecer sus mejillas. Con sus manos frotaba las heridas raspadas que había recibido cuando chocó con objetos frágiles, que rodeaba una de las tantas habitaciones abandonadas del departamento donde ambos se hospedaban temporalmente. Ella lo desafiaba manteniendo el mazo colorido en su mano derecha como protección.

Las hienas ladraban con desesperación y enfado con oír la discusión de la pareja.

Él la observaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca que se formó al haber escuchado una pregunta directa y sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué ves en mí? —repitió ella con voz quebrada y con angustia para tener por lo menos una excusa más para permanecer a su lado.

Él no decía nada, ni siquiera una carcajada sarcástica y esto daba un ambiente incómodo para la respuesta que su pareja esperaba o sino se iba de vuelta y quién sabe dónde…

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Harl? —contradecía con otra pregunta manteniendo una voz cortante e indiferente. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido temporalmente. — ¡¿Qué quieres saber de mí, de ti?! —gritaba con descaró y enfado con ir caminando de un lado a otro buscando la manera de no explicar el chiste.

—Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? —preguntó con voz quebrada y manteniendo la distancia hacia él, porque no sabe cómo reaccionaría en los próximos segundos. En cualquier momento sospechaba que estaría siendo apuntada con un arma.

—…No puedo—murmuró entre dientes, manteniendo su cara larga y sin ninguna señal de su sonrisa macabra. El joker no era alguien de dar explicaciones sobre sus chistes, porque si lo hacía ya no era gracioso y por eso no suele darle explicaciones a su enemigo porque quiere que él lo entienda. Sin embargo, Harley Quinn no entendía la gracia de su chiste, se nota que le falta mucho por recorrer a su lado o no pero debe entender la broma. —No puedo explicarte, Harley.

El arlequín se incorpora del suelo para dar media vuelta y agarrar sus valijas, quizás regrese o no a su lado pero esta vez quería desaparecer por un año. Discretamente había acariciado su vientre para que él no sospechara.

—Mr.J, solo quería saber… ¿Por qué tengo que estar a tu lado? —murmuro por lo bajo, porque tenía la idea de contarle de un secreto en particular.

En serio, ella preguntaba demasiado y esto no debería ser así, según él. Se supone que ese arlequín solo fue una peona más para boleto de salida del asilo Arkham. " _¿Por qué la mantiene a su lado?"_ No habría que buscar la lógica a todo, no ahora. Él permaneció callado hasta retirarse sin dar respuesta alguna, no es su estilo.

Esa noche, ella se fue para hacer distancia sobre su puddin pero todos saben que al día siguiente podría regresar, era lo típico del arlequín. Aunque no sucedió, Harley Quinn había desaparecido en todo un año. " _¿Por qué será?"_

— _Jack, ¿Qué ves en mí?_ _—_ recordaba otra voz femenina, esa voz la reconocería siempre cada vez que observe su fotografía cuando estaban juntos. Era _Jeannie_. Odiaba recordar, odiaba los sentimientos y las emociones de las personas comunes e normales: aunque alguna vez en su otra vida si fue un humano pero en esta realidad, en esta vida al que quería hacer reír con chistes inocentes le jugó una mala broma…O solo fue un mal día para hacer reír.

" _¡Oh! Si, Harley supiera la verdadera razón ya nada sería gracioso o ¿sí?"-_ era como ver un reflejo de sí mismo, con emociones y sentimientos planeando un futuro como todo ciudadano común. Sin embargo, esa pregunta le hacía parecer mucho a su difunta esposa; recordando que en ese momento supo la noticia de Jeannie que estaba embarazada. Ambas mujeres son parte de su vida, una fue su pasado quien lo conoció antes de ser quien _es_ ahora mientras que la otra es su presente, su creación con locura, su compañera…Y quizás sea su futuro.

Otra de las cuales el arlequín no sabe es que él ve un recuerdo de Jeannie en ella, en su juventud de cuando salían antes de que por dentro se desmorone todo y pierda lo poco que le quedaba de su cordura. Y, sí explicaba esa razón las emociones, la sensación de estar con alguien volvería al igual que la tormenta de recuerdos y el Joker detesta sentirse sentimental, no quiere, no quiere ser ese hombre del que todos en esta ciudad se han burlado en su cara.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

Pronto su risa volvió a sonar como un profundo eco en cada esquina de la habitación.

 _"¿Por qué me río_?"

 _"Porque río, para no llorar. Río para cantar, río para seguir riendo…"_

— ¡Y mi risa, es mi llanto!—exclamó como si estuviera iniciando una presentación. Sus manos se extendían con admiración hacia la ventana; donde reflejaba todos los edificios de Gotham City, los miles y miles de planes que tiene para esta ciudad…

Esto es lo que Harley Quinzel vio en él, todos lo ven riendo mientras que ella solo ve a un hombre llorando por lo que esta ciudad le hizo a él para convertirlo en lo que ahora todos temen y seguirán temiendo con la marca que deja en cada caos…Como el Joker.

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

* * *

 **Fin** ~

* * *

 **N/A:** _No se preocupen, en este momento me estoy imaginando que el Joker me está apuntando con su arma por escribir un fanfic así sobre él, pero es lo que me vino a la mente y es lo que pensaba escribir en algún futuro como long-fic xD … Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas constructivas xD_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte.J.H (c)_


End file.
